callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1A2 Abrams
The M1 Abrams is a Main Battle Tank used by both the United States Army and United States Marine Corps. Being featured mainly in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, briefly in ''Modern Warfare 2'' and in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The first sighting is during "Charlie Don't Surf" after clearing the first floor of the TV station. A Marine comments "Yeah, there goes our boys!" and several M1A1s pass outside. The next one is during The Bog where players must break through the enemy lines to reach the Abrams tank War Pig and defend it. The next is during "War Pig" where players must escort the tank to safety. Here the M1A1 can be seen destroying both buildings and insurgents and, at the last minute, fires a round which penetrates the wall destroying a T-72. The last sighting is during "Shock and Awe" where M1A1 Abrams tanks were on the ground during the push to the capital of the Middle Eastern country supporting Marine infantry units against OpFor armor and infantry. Their fate following the destruction of the capital is unknown, as they are not seen being destroyed neither are they seen retreating from the city. The Abrams is identified over the radio and on the cut scenes as an M1A2 but is portrayed as a M1A1HC of the USMC. The reason for this is unknown but visually it can be distinguished as an M1A1 due to the lack of the new commander's periscope fitted only to the M1A2 models. Multiplayer The Abrams tank is seen in the multiplayer map "Ambush" where it is on the main road, it is also seen in "Bog" where a destroyed Abrams is seen in the middle of the battlefield. Known Abrams Tanks *Warpig Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M1A1 Abrams returns in Modern Warfare 2. They are seen mostly in the Ranger missions, although an endless convoy of them, owned by Shadow Company, can be seen in "Just Like Old Times". Unlike the Abrams tanks in Call of Duty 4, the M1A1 in the Modern warfare 2 campaign are just there for show. An M1A1 also appears in the Museum level, but cannot be destroyed. Appearance in Campaign M1A1 Abrams appear occasionally throughout the campaign. ;Friendly *"S.S.D.D." *"Team Player" *"Of Their Own Accord" ;Hostile *"Just Like Old Times" Appearance in Multiplayer The Abrams in Multiplayer are only there for show but the one on Bailout is destroyed and can be used for cover. It can be used in most Objective based games as there is a flag or bomb site nearby. *Invasion *Bailout *Fuel Known Abrams Tanks *High Roller *Tirpitz *Binky *Smooches Gallery AbramsHighway.png|An Abrams tank in Modern Warfare 2 Ambushmapimage.jpg|The tanks in Ambush Warpig.png|Warpig Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Abrams is a usable vehicle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. The player can switch between the tank's main cannon and the 50. Cal machine gun via the touch screen. Gallery File:Abrams_Tank.jpg|The Abrams tank in use in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. File:Abrams_Cannon_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the main cannon. File:Abrams_50_Cal_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the machine gun. File:Abrams_Radar_DS.jpg|The tank's radar. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Abrams tank is seen in the Survival Mode trailer as part of scenery on the map Dome. Trivia *At the end of War Pig, after the T-72 is destroyed and the player must head for the LZ, they can jump onto the front of the tank and then on to its turret. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Abrams is a reused and slightly modified model of the Abrams in Call of Duty 4, it differs only in the lack of the "War Pig" emblem on the fume extractor. *If the player stands too close to the Abrams when it fires its main gun in Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 they will experience the same sound effect of a flashbang and later on if standing too close when it gets destroyed they will die. *None of the M1 tanks in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 seem to have personnel manning the machine guns. *In Shock and Awe, if the player shoots the Abrams with their Mark 19, it will give the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message. *Also, if the player glitches out of the map with an RPG-7 in Shock and Awe, runs back to the bridge where the Abrams are and shoots them, they will still get the "Friendly Fire will not be tolerated" message. *On the PS3 (confirmed), the tanks will not blow up regardless what the player does with them. *It is possible to climb on top of the Abrams tank in the Museum in Modern Warfare 2. *The column of Abrams in "Shock and Awe" is endless. *There are several Abrams on the multiplayer map Invasion. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles